Freddy X Jason: Feelings
by Captain Jones
Summary: That is my version of what should have happened in Freddy VS Jason Warning: Freddy and Jason Yaoi T for Freddy s bad language


_**PRIMEIRA FIC DESTE TIPO, SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE YAOI NÃO LEIA!**_

_**FIRST FIC ABOUT THIS, IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI DONT READ!**_

_**YOU WERE WARNED! **_

_**VOCÊ **__**FOI AVISADO!**_

* * *

_**Freddy X Jason**_

_**Feelings**_

-Why won´t you DIE! – Screamed the dream demon Freddy Krueger, with pure anger, seeing that his enemy, the killer of Crystal Lake Jason Voorhees, still alive.

Jason raised his arm and grabbed Freddy by his striped red and green sweater, and pulled him down to the floor of the boiler room. Jason pinned Freddy to the ground with his strong hands. For the look in Freddy´s furious face, you could tell that he didn´t liked of being on the ground under Jason´s grab.

-Get off me your asshole! – Freddy screamed, trying to kick Jason off of him, but with no success.

Jason let one of his hands off from one of Freddy´s arms, and grab Freddy´s neck. Trying to strangle him. Freddy tried to use his demoniacs dream powers to throw Jason away, but for some strange reason, nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing.

Jason knew that all of what was happening was just a dream , and that he couldn´t kill Freddy. But he could try. Couldn´t he? Jason grip got ever harder on Freddy´s throat, and Freddy started to get breathless. He attacked the other killer´s face with his claws, trying to get rid of the Jason´s grip, but Voorhees didn´t let go of Freddy´s throat. Freddy´s attacks begun to get more weak than a few seconds before, and Jason notice that.

Freddy gasp for air, and done the last thing that he could do to get free, he raised his left hand and take off Jason mask. In the same second, Jason let go of Freddy´s throat and get off him putting his mask back in the place. When Jason let go of him, Freddy took a long breath, really glad for having some air in his lung again.

But before he could get up from the ground, Jason raised Freddy by his sweater with one hand, and holding his machete with the other. Their eyes meet for a second Quickly, Freddy put his arm's up and fell out of his sweater, Jason looked at the sweater in his hand, then he looked at Freddy, back at the sweater, and again at Freddy. He throw the sweater away raised his machete, going in Freddy´s direction.

Freddy tried to crawl away from Jason, but unfortunately, Jason drove his machete down and hit Freddy really hard in the chest, that wasn´t hard enough to kill the Dream Demon, but surely hard enough to hurt him. A lot. Krueger screamed with the pain of his new wound. Jason smiled under his mask and attacked Freddy again, this time more harder and he was rewarded with another scream of pain.

For a second, Jason just look at Freddy that was now covered in his own blood. The vision of Freddy Krueger so weak and helpless make him happy, but at the same time, he didn´t want to hurt Krueger anymore. But Why? Jason stopped of attack Freddy and just keep looking at him. Freddy asked himself why Jason wasn´t attacking him, Freddy toke this opportunity and kick Jason in… well… you know where.

Jason fell in his knees and moaned in pain, that hurt so much! Freddy laughed, but suddenly he felt bad for hurt the other killer.

Freddy grabbed Jason by his neck and put him down on the floor, then he stabbed him on the stomach with his glove, just to see Jason have a painful reaction. Jason take out the glove with blood of his stomach, for some reason he liked of the way that the blood stayed on it. He give a head butt in Freddy´s head, and he fell to Jason´s side holding his forehead. Now, Jason get on top of Freddy again holding him against the floor.

-GET OF ME YOUR SON OF… - Freddy was screaming till Jason covered his mouth with his left hand. Freddy bit Jason´s hand, just to receive a punch right on his face.

Freddy look at him, and notice that Jason´s eyes were looking directly at him. Making Freddy feel uncomfortable with the situation. Then Freddy saw Jason´s abandoned machete next to him, Freddy get the machete and stab it in Jason´s chest, but that doesn´t seemed to work as Freddy expected. Freddy tried to get free again, but just like before, Jason was too strong.

-JASON! GET OF ME YOUR... – Freddy was screaming, till Jason toke off his mask and locked his lips against Freddy´s who whimpered a little before sink his teeth on Jason´s lips.

Jason jerked his head back, and after take off the blood of his lips, he gave another punch in Freddy´s face, this time Freddy´s nose started to bleed.

-FUCK YOU JASON! – Freddy screamed with pure hate, looking at the deformed face of the other killer – FUCK YOU!

Jason leaned down and kiss Freddy in the lips again, but this time he explored the depts. of Freddy´s mouth with his tongue wrapping it on Freddy´s tongue after break the kiss, Freddy spit trying to "clean" his mouth.

-LET ME GO, BITCH! NOW! – Freddy screamed again.

Jason pressed his lips against Freddy´s once again, holding Freddy's wrist with one hand and using the other to hold him. Freddy´s whimpers stopped.

Breaking the kiss again, Jason looked in Freddy´s eyes, waiting him to scream again. Freddy get the new opportunity to free his hands, he push Jason to the side, get on top of him, and kiss him deeply.

Jason was surprised by the new reaction of Krueger. He wrap his arms around Freddy´s body and pulls him closer to him, and Freddy, put his arms around Jason´ neck. Their tongues meet again in another passionate kiss. Freddy broke the kiss trying to catch his breath

-This doesn´t change anything between us! – Freddy said

Jason nodded, and they kiss again. There was so many new feelings…

Jason touch Freddy´s shirtless body with his strong hands, and Freddy toke of Jason jacket and undid his belt. Both of them have a new interest now: Hurt each other… but in other way.

* * *

_**I´M BACK PEOPLE!**_

_**TUDO BEM SEM PANICO! Eu poderia dizer que posso explicar, mas não posso. Eu sei que esta fic não está em português como deveria estar, então usem uma tecnologia super incrivel chamada: GOOGLE TRADUTOR. Para aqueles que não precisam desta inovação do mundo tecnologico, Meus parabéns! Ok, aqui vai... Eu percebi em julho que eu amo FXJ Yaoi. Por favor não me matem.**_

_**ALRIGHT NO PANIC! I could say that I can explain, but I can´t. Ok, here is the thing... I notice in July that I love FXJ yaoi. Please dont kill me.**_

* * *

_**Captain Jones**_


End file.
